Dallas The Next Generation: Season One
by Lewis767
Summary: The Ewing's are Back! This Fanfiction series is my version of a continuation of Dallas! Join Christopher, John Ross, Pamela Rebecca and the old gang for more deceit, betrayal, romance, seduction, backstab and Drama! In Dallas The Next Generation! (Complete)
1. Episode 1 - Return To Southfork

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper  
Featuring: Gary Ewing, Valene Ewing, Ray Krebbs**

**Episode 1 - Return To Southfork. **"We are Now entering Dallas" The pilot said. Christopher Ewing waited anxiously as his plane prepared to land in Dallas. Chris felt the anxiety enter his body as he glanced out of the window beside him and stared at his home trying to apprehend the excitement he was feeling. Chris had long waited to return to Southfork, the house that he had grew up in and the house he hoped for his future children to grow up in. Christopher smiled to himself upon realising how much he had missed Dallas and Southfork. Suddenly the plane had landed. Christopher clutched onto his briefcase and exited the plane with a line of people following after. The midnight air surrounded Christopher as he sauntered down a road in Dallas. "It's good to be home" Chris Muttered to himself.

* * *

John Ross Ewing had always been a catch. He was disgustingly wealthy, ridiculously handsome and majorly mean. John Ross had awoken in somebody else's bed, he wasn't one for bringing girl's home and wasn't one for commitment. John Ross rubbed his eyes and glanced at the blond female asleep. John Ross was wearing only boxers with the rest of his clothes on the floor, showing clear proof of what events had happened the night before. John Ross stumbled out of the blonde's bed and dressed into his shirt and jeans. Just as John Ross attached his watch to his wrist the blonde woman who he had slept with the previous night awoke. "John Ross?" The woman said, one eyelid already opened. "Morning Darlin' headache?" John Ross asked, smirking at the girl. "How Much did I drink?" The woman responded. "It's probably best you don't know" and with that John Ross left her apartment.

* * *

Christopher Ewing had finally arrived at Southfork, it took him long enough but he had made it. Chris waltzed upto the front door and knocked heavily but received no answer. "Guess I'll be going round the back then". Christopher turned to the back of the Ranch and entered through a back door. His father Bobby Ewing was swimming in the Southfork pool, clearly in a relaxing mood. "Southfork seems quiet. Do you have anything to do with that?" Christopher grinned. Bobby's face lit up as he gazed intently at his son's arrival. "Christopher!" Bobby shrieked in delight, the aging man climbed out of the pool and ran over to his son. "Son, it's so good to see you, I weren't expecting you though, what took so long?" Bobby asked as he embraced his son. Christopher smiled at his father and responded. "Well. It's a long story. You know that girl I was telling you about? Amanda? Well it became pretty serious between us so I decided to stay out there. I told Amanda that I had to come back to Dallas and she understood". Bobby smiled, his son was so prioritised so well organised and so loving. "So, your gonna try the long distance relationship thing?" Bobby asked, dying to pry the answers out of his son. "Well actually I've invited her to stay a couple of days is that OK?" "Of course son, I can't wait to meet her" Bobby said patting his son's back. Christopher smiled in response and walked away to change clothes, before Christopher had a chance to enter The Southfork Ranch Bobby stopped him. "Oh Son, how about a good old fashioned Ewing barbecue?"

* * *

John Ross Ewing waited anxiously for his arrival. John Ross was waiting for the one man who could defeat the world single handedly, the one man who could overcome any fear and that was J.R Ewing. J.R was John Ross's father and his enemy. John Ross and J.R had a complicated relationship and often were at each other's throats. Just like Bobby and J.R. John Ross stood with his hands in his pockets as a sleek black helicopter landed in front of him. Suddenly a male figure stepped out of the now grounded helicopter holding on to a cane. "Hello father, It's been a while" John Ross said, shaking hands with his father. J.R smirked at his son and tipped his cowboy hat back. "Now son, this is how proper Ewing's greet each other" J.R said pulling his son into a hug. J.R and John Ross sauntered out of the car park they were in and walked over to their limousine.

Bobby and Christopher Ewing waited for the arrival of John Ross and J.R. Sue Ellen Ewing had also joined Chris and Bobby in wait for her ex lover and son. Sue Ellen was overcome with joy, in a matter of minutes she would be reunited with her one and only son but the downside of this was the baggage that came with him, J.R. Sue Ellen had been separated from him for several years now, certain feelings were still stuck inside her but others had disappeared completely. Christopher, Sue Ellen and Bobby turned their heads to the direction of the door as John Ross and J.R Ewing stepped inside Southfork; smiling. "Brother" Bobby said smiling at his older brother. Bobby and J.R hugged each other tightly and let go a few seconds later. "My my Sue Ellen, your still the most beautiful woman I've ever met" J.R said smiling at his ex lover. "J.R, it is always a pleasure" Sue Ellen responded sarcastically giving him a peck on the cheek. J.R, John Ross, Sue Ellen and Bobby sat on the sofas in living room when Christopher waltzed in. "Good afternoon Christopher, it's been some time" J.R said shaking hands with his nephew. The only people who had not said hello to each other was John Ross and Christopher. "Cousin how have you been?" John Ross asked smirking at his cousin. Christopher smiled in return. "Good. Does inviting my girlfriend qualify for a good time since I've been away?". John Ross released yet another smirk. "Inviting a girlfriend to Southfork? sounds official" John Ross responded. J.R stood up confidently over towering his son and nephew just by a few inches. "If only mama were here" J.R said glancing over to his brother. "I've been meaning to talk to you three about something" Bobby said glancing at J.R, John Ross and Sue Ellen. "I've decided to throw a Ewing Barbecue in celebration of Christopher's return and Amanda's arrival, you up for it?". J.R grinned. "What Ewing's would we be if we didn't attend the annual barbecue" Sue Ellen said. "It's settled then, I'll call the rest of the family".

* * *

Pamela Rebecca Barnes lay on her bed in her apartment flicking through a magazine. Pamela was the daughter of Cliff Barnes and Afton Cooper an Oil baron and a singer. Pamela and her father were extremely wealthy because of the oil company Cliff owned; Barnes Oil. Pamela's life had been written out for her, she would marry a wealthy businessman and start her life in the Oil industry. But Pamela wasn't one for accepting authority. Pamela had only one thing that wasn't of her father's doing; Her feelings. Cliff Barnes was appalled with his daughter when he found out she dated Christopher Ewing, not because he didn't like him because he was related to him as well but because he was a _Ewing._ Pamela gritted her teeth in disgust as she continued to remember the orders she had always been expected to follow by her father, all this was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. Pamela flicked back her long brown hair and answered the phone. "Pamela Rebecca Barnes, how may I help you?". "Pamela. It's Christopher. Christopher Ewing." "Chris! I didn't know you were back in Dallas! what do ya need?" Pamela asked. "Well, My dad and I are throwing a barbecue to celebrate my return and my girlfriend's arrival, and I'd love it if you came" Christopher explained. Pamela pondered the thought and responded. "I'd love to!".

* * *

Bobby had already made several calls to the rest of the Ewing family in regards to the Barbecue that he was hosting. "Thank you Val, yes I look forwards to seeing you. Bye" Bobby said. Bobby Ewing whizzed around to see Christopher standing in his office doorway. "I just got off the phone to Valene and Gary, they'll be joining us for the barbecue" Bobby said, smiling. "That's great" Christopher murmured. Bobby's smile suddenly dropped. "Son, what's wrong?"Bobby asked intently, he hated it when his son looked upset, it made him feel helpless and useless. "It's just. When Amanda arrives I know it will only be for a couple of days. I don't know If I can cope when she leaves" Chris explained, his father was his only true confidant and to talk to him meant everything. "Do you love Amanda?" Bobby asked intently, he wanted his son's honest and truthful answer. "Yes. With all my heart" Christopher replied, he didn't see what his love had to do with it but Bobby did. "Well then. Don't let her leave. Ask her to move into Southfork. We've got enough room and it would be nice with a woman around the house."

"Are you serious?!" Christopher asked, he felt ecstatic inside. "Of course, your happiness means the world to me". "Thanks Dad!"Christopher shrieked embracing his father in a hug.

* * *

Night had fallen on Southfork and it was now 8pm. The family of Ewing's piled through the door one by one, eager to revisit their former home. Bobby, Christopher, Sue Ellen, J.R and John Ross were already there. The first few to arrive was Gary Ewing, Valene Ewing, Ray Krebbs, Lucy Ewing Cooper and a dozen of the Ewing's friends.

Most of the family were out the back whilst a minority of the family and friends remained inside the house. Lucy Ewing Cooper sauntered over by the pool to be greeted by Bobby. "Lucy, you look stunning"Bobby said, analysing his niece's appearance. Lucy was dressed in a black v-neck dress with her long blonde hair swaying behind her."Thank you Uncle Bobby. It seems so weird being back at Southfork, so many memories". Bobby and Lucy smiled at one another before Bobby piped up. "Where's Mitch?" Bobby asked, referring to Lucy's husband. Lucy's face dropped at the mention of Mitch's name. "Mitch and I...aren't together any more." Lucy explained, it was tough explaining but had to be explained. "Oh no what happened?" "That's a long story. One I'm not up to sharing".Bobby smiled at his niece trying to comfort her when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Christopher, could you get that?!" Bobby asked. Bellowing to the rest of Southfork.

Christopher exited the garden and made his way to the front of Southfork. Christopher swung open the door and gazed intently at the woman opposite him. "Pamela...". Pamela Rebecca Barnes stood opposite Christopher grinning seductively. Pamela was wearing a purple strapless dress with black heels accompanied by a black purse. Pamela's long brown hair was straightened to perfection hanging beside her. "Do I dress to Impress or do I dress to impress"Pamela asked sarcastically. Christopher chuckled in response. "It's great that you could make it" Christopher said, pecking Pamela on the cheek. "I couldn't let my best friend down now could I?".Pamela placed her purse on the coffee table beside her and looked up at Christopher. "Where's Amanda?" Pamela asked curiously. "She's not here yet. Ready to go talk to the family?".

"I don't know, they all hate me." Pamela said, sighing. Christopher tried to comfort her. "They don't hate you. Well some do but, come on it'll be fine" Christopher responded. "Let's go show them the Pamela Rebecca I know".

Christopher led Pamela to the garden where the rest of the family and friends were. As soon as Pamela had entered the garden everyone stopped speaking. John Ross and J.R turned around to see what all the fuss was about. Pamela felt the sharp glares that were heading towards her. "Christopher! What do you think your doing inviting a Barnes to the Ewing Barbecue?!" J.R asked pushing himself through the crowd with John Ross following behind. "Maybe I should just go"Pamela muttered turning to the front door. "Pamela, please stay"Christopher said, trying to stop his friend from leaving. "I think it would be best, I'm sorry" Pamela said.

"No Pamela you don't have to leave. If J.R is unhappy with whom I allow into my home then it is_ he_who has to leave!" Bobby said, defending his son and his best friend. A couple of the Ewing's like Christopher, John Ross and Sue Ellen snickered at J.R's Face when Bobby yelled at him. "Bobby you can't be serious?!" J.R bellowed. "If you don't like it then you know where the door is!" Bobby responded. J.R grunted in response before glaring at Pamela and Christopher before he returned to his room in Southfork.

"Thank you Bobby" Pamela said, hugging the father of Christopher. Bobby responded with a your welcome and left the pair to mingle. Christopher headed over to his Uncle Gary to chat whilst Pamela headed to the drinks table.

As Pamela poured herself a glass of white wine John Ross stood behind her. "Pamela Rebecca Barnes. It's been a while" John Ross smirked. Pamela grinned in return and took a sip of her wine. "John Ross Ewing, time has not been good to you" Pamela replied sarcastically, in reality everyone knew she was joking John Ross was one of the most handsomest men in the world, _one _of them. "Ouch. That stung, you've certainly got the Ewing humour"John Ross responded staring at Pamela's behind. "Say that to my father and he'll explode" Pamela said. Suddenly she felt her body gaining closer to John Ross's. "Meet me at the stables in ten minutes". John Ross ordered.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca had no idea why John Ross wanted to meet her but she had no intention of caring, she just did as instructed. As Pamela sauntered over to the Southfork stables she noticed a bottle of Champagne lying on a bed of hay. "Cute" Pamela muttered as she leant over by the Champagne. Suddenly the body of John Ross appeared and Pamela stood once more. "What do you want?" Pamela asked. John Ross lunged towards Pamela and embraced her in a kiss, the most passionate kiss he had ever given. Pamela released for a few seconds. "I am so gonna regret this" Pamela said, John Ross grinned seductively and pulled her in for another kiss before throwing her on the bed of hay and expressing the passion he felt for her physically and emotionally.

* * *

"Dad, have you seen Pamela?" Christopher asked, confronting his father. "No why?".

"Well Amanda's supposed to be due any minute and I can't find...her"Christopher said. Something so amazing had stopped him from speaking, opposite Christopher was Amanda, Amanda Carter. Amanda was the most beautiful thing Christopher had ever seen, she was stunning, immensely attractive and just plain beautiful. Amanda was quite tall, very tanned and had green eyes. Amanda was wearing a turquoise dress and matching heels. Amanda's hair was clipped in a high ponytail, the shade was a mix of brown and blonde. "Miss Me?" Amanda asked seductively as she leaped into Christopher's arms. Bobby, Sue Ellen and the other Ewing's huddled over to meet Amanda. "So Amanda. Your the one my son's been going on about?" Bobby asked hugging his son's girlfriend. "Mr. Ewing it's a pleasure to meet you!"Amanda responded, smiling at her boyfriend's father. "It's Bobby and nice to meet you to Amanda, me and you are gonna get along greatly, if you love horses that is" Bobby laughed. All the Ewing's faced Christopher as he announced something particularly important."Could I have your attention please" Christopher said as he stood on a table to project his voice. "I have an announcement to make".Before Christopher presented his announcement Pamela and John Ross entered the garden, smirking seductively at each other. "Amanda, will you live with me, here at Southfork?" Christopher asked. He hoped that she accepted, he wanted her to accept, he _needed_her to accept. "Christopher Ewing...I'd be honoured!". Everyone cheered including John Ross. "There's one more announcement I need to make" Christopher said. "Will you marry me?". Everyone was astonished by Christopher's question, he asked her to move in with him which she accepted. But Marriage, would Amanda be OK with it?

"Yes! Amanda Ewing here I come!"


	2. Episode 2 - Skin Deep

**A/N: I Just wanted to say thanks for the feedback I received on for this series so far. Anyway without further rambling from me here is the latest episode!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper  
Featuring: Roxanne Carter**

Amanda Carter soon to be Ewing had only just awoke, her head was banging from the dozen drinks she had consumed the previous night at the Barbecue. Amanda lifted her head to witness her fiancé still asleep beside her. She would never of imagined it, a day ago she was living in a different country experiencing normal life but now she was in Dallas living in the Southfork Ranch with Christopher Ewing and his family, it was all she could ever hope for. Amanda used the moment of silence to her advantage by taking a look at the rest of Southfork.

Amanda carefully tiptoed down the spiral staircase that led to the first floor of the Ewing household. Amanda made her way to the spacious kitchen area where she noticed John Ross Ewing; Christopher's cousin, consuming a glass of orange juice in his pyjamas. "John Ross, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Amanda Carter" Amanda said, hoping to get to know her future cousin in law. "Nice to meet you properly that is Amanda. I see your engaged to my cousin. What on earth possessed you to do that?" John Ross asked chuckling. Amanda frowned at John Ross's comment. Before Amanda could retaliate Christopher had entered the room dressed in a vest and shorts. "Thanks John Ross. Could always count on you to brighten up my day, coming to bed sweetie?".John Ross grinned at his cousin's defence responses. "It's a shame your not engaged, it's a lot nicer to be with someone instead of being alone" Amanda said, walking back to her and Christopher's bedroom. John Ross smirked before consuming a gulp of his orange juice.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca Barnes/Cooper woke up with a splitting headache, fully aware of the events that occurred the previous night Pamela shimmied out of bed. Pamela was dressed in a black nightie that she had put on when she reached her apartment the previous night, her dress was slung on the floor as was her heels. Pamela sauntered over to the balcony in her apartment and gazed at the Dallas buildings. Suddenly Pamela was caught off guard by the sound of her elevator. In a matter of seconds Pamela felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. Pamela suddenly screamed with fear and shoved the person grabbing her, causing him to land on the sofa behind her. "Jeez Pamela, why are you so defensive?!" John Ross asked, smirking to the woman opposite him. "Damn you John Ross Ewing!" Pamela replied, even she couldn't help but cackle. "Here, I'll let you pay me back" John Ross responded pulling Pamela on top of him.

* * *

Bobby and Sue Ellen Ewing hadn't spoke to each other recently, it was a shame, they were such good friends. "You know Sue Ellen, ever since Christopher came home I've felt more wanted and useful" Bobby said, he knew he could trust Sue Ellen just as she could trust him. "That's good Bobby. I certainly felt the same when John Ross and I moved back years ago"Sue Ellen responded, sharing her life experience's. Bobby admired Sue Ellen, she was so confident and courageous. "After all my brother put you through, what made you come back?" Bobby asked, he had endured conversations like this before with Sue Ellen but now he wanted a truthful response. "Well Bobby. After all J.R and I have been through, all the deceit, all the lies the only thing important to me was John Ross and after much thinking It dawned on me that what John Ross needed was his father" Sue Ellen explained.

Bobby smiled in Sue Ellen's direction, it was brave of her to come back to Dallas after all the suffering J.R had put her through, but he had to admit J.R was only ever in love with one woman and that was; Sue Ellen Ewing. "Talking about me?" the voice of J.R Ewing said as he approached the kitchen area where Sue Ellen and Bobby were. "Don't flatter yourself. The whole world doesn't revolve around J.R Ewing!" Sue Ellen said. J.R smirked at his ex mistress, _she's so beautiful!._ "Darlin' You and I both know that ain't the truth". Bobby and Sue Ellen turned their backs just as the doorbell rung. "J.R could you get that?" Sue Ellen asked politely. "The world doesn't revolve around me Sue Ellen, I'm going to take a nap" J.R responded. Even Sue Ellen saw that one coming.

Bobby swung open the front door and in poured Lucy Ewing Cooper. "Lucy! What are you doing here?"Bobby asked, a smile materialised on his face. Lucy beamed at the sight of her uncle and made her way inside. Sue Ellen heard Bobby mention Lucy's name and came rushing through to the foyer. "Lucy!"Sue Ellen yelped as she hugged her niece. As soon as Sue Ellen released she stood beside Bobby waiting to here why Lucy returned."Uncle Bobby. Remember when I told you about me and Mitch breaking up? Well it's official. He's filing for divorce, he's kicked me out of the house and everything. I was wondering if I could move back to Southfork?".

* * *

Amanda Carter and her fiancé Christopher sauntered down the streets of Dallas in hopes of finding a wedding dress. "You know the husband shouldn't see the dress before the wedding" Amanda said, turning to face her fiancé. Christopher chuckled lightly. "Were not gonna buy the dress today. We'll just look and you can secretly pick which one you want"Christopher replied whilst simultaneously kissing Amanda on the lips. Suddenly the couple had to stop their wedding shopping when Amanda's phone bleeped uncontrollably. "Hello?" Amanda said, noticing their was no caller ID on her phone. "Amanda, it's Roxanne, your sister...". Amanda's face suddenly dropped. Her parents died when she was young from terminal cancer and she was left to be raised by her brother whilst her sister went gallivanting in nightclubs leaving Amanda to be beaten and tortured by her brother, once she had escaped from the cruel torture of her brother she resented her siblings for the rest of her life and hoped that she never had to come into contact with them again, but she was wrong.

"What do you want?!" Amanda asked furiously. Christopher felt the tension between Amanda and the caller, but he had no idea who she was talking to. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but...I'm moving away and I found our father's will" Roxanne explained.

"Dad's will what about it?" "I haven't been completely honest with you, when dad died you were to young to realise so I didn't mention it but each of us, you, me and Carl (Amanda's brother) inherited a million dollars _each._ I was going to tell you but when you ran away I didn't know how to get hold of you, until now" Roxanne explained.

Amanda felt bewildered by the fact that her brother and sister managed to keep a secret like that from her for so long. Without hesitating Amanda responded as quick as she could. "I don't want it! Any of it!". "I'm sorry but I've already sent it to Dallas, your old room mate Rachel told me where you were. Look I've got to go, I'm sorry I kept it from you all this time, love you" with that Roxanne hung up.

"What was that all about?"Christopher asked. After Amanda explained to him the situation she was in and the problem she would have to face they decided to quit dress shopping and headed home back to Southfork.

* * *

Amanda stormed through the doors of Southfork with Christopher following behind her. "How could she do this to me?!" Amanda muttered to herself, she threw her coat onto the floor and ran upstairs to her room.

Bobby, Sue Ellen and Lucy came rushing to the front of the house in hopes of finding out what was wrong. "Christopher what happened?" Bobby asked, his concerns for his son and his future daughter in law were growing by the second. Christopher explained the situation with Roxanne and the million dollars and her parents. After Christopher finished explaining Lucy informed Christopher of her return to Southfork and how she'd be staying.

Suddenly the doorbell rung, Christopher rushed to the door and opened it immediately. "This is for an Amanda Carter" The delivery guy said. Christopher told him that Amanda was his fiancé and accepted the package. A few hours had passed and Amanda and Christopher were conversing about the package in their room.

"I want to donate it to Charity, all of it!" Amanda said. Without hesitating Amanda wrote a check for a million dollars. "Are you sure you want to do this?"Christopher asked, Amanda's well being was in his best interests. "I'm positive, I want nothing to do with this money"

"OK, I support you whatever you decide" Christopher responded. The pair hugged and proceeded to kiss, little did they know John Ross was listening to their conversation and had his own plans in mind.

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 3 – Ewing Enterprises: **_**Amanda donates her million dollars to charity, but in reality it ends up in another Ewing's hands. J.R Finds out about John Ross's secret relationship which causes Pamela and John Ross's bond to either grow or break.**_


	3. Episode 3 - Ewing Enterprises

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to upload, have been having major writer's block. Also this episode is VERY Short, I wanted to upload this episode as quick as I could so people wouldn't lose interest, remember to review!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing.  
Absent: Lucy Ewing Cooper**

* * *

J.R Ewing was the only one in the Ewing household not involved in it's weekly drama, surprisingly. Even though J.R was not involved in the family's commotion, it did not mean, that he was avoiding it. J.R, being the most isolated at Southfork had decided to check in on his only son.

J.R approached John Ross's room and instantly invited himself in. "Now John Ross, I know what you always say about -" J.R was interrupted by the image in front of him. J.R was appalled, his son, his only son was frolicking with...A Barnes girl!

J.R headed for the door and prepared to leave. "Wait!" John Ross pleaded, he quickly buttoned his jeans and headed towards his father. "Please, don't tell anyone" John Ross asked. J.R who was still outraged faced his son and took a deep breath. "And why the hell not?! Do you realise that your sleeping with the daughter of Cliff Barnes?! The rival of our family!" J.R responded.

Pamela stood motionless behind John Ross's bed, if news of her and John Ross broke loose, who knew what her father would do to her, she would be the shame of her family. "I know that, I do. But I can get you something you've wanted for a long time" John Ross said, he used his cunning wits and deceptive behaviour to convince his father not to spread the news of him and Pamela. "And what would that be? _Son_"  
"Another Oil business, think of it, Ewing Enterprises". Pamela had no idea what John Ross was up to, but it didn't seem legal.

J.R left his son's room without saying anything.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Pamela asked, her arms now folded, she didn't seem pleased. "I have a way, you'll see".

* * *

Amanda Carter sauntered down the streets of Dallas, a million dollars rested in her purse. Only one thing filled her mind; Freedom. Amanda wanted to be free of her past and free from her family, the Ewing's would be her new one.

Amanda entered a small charity shop and approached the man at the till. "Can I help you?" he asked, his facial expression was dull. "I'd like to donate some money" Amanda said, she wasn't feeling as confident as she had hoped. "Amount?"  
"Uh, one million dollars" As soon as Amanda had revealed the amount of money she was donating the dull man at the till finally had facial expression, Amanda sensed something strange but decided not to act on her instinct.

"I'm afraid I only have it in cash so if it's ok I'll pay you up front" Amanda searched through her bag and pulled out an envelope. "If you could just sign here" the man said, handing a pen and a form to Amanda, his face still shocked. Amanda instantly signed the designated spot, smiled at the man and then exited the shop. The money was now out of her life, forever.

"She's gone" The man said. Suddenly John Ross emerged from the storage room behind the till.  
"Well done Ron, looks like I've got myself a million dollars, combined with my own wealth of course" John Ross explained. Ron was confused.

Ron positioned himself opposite John Ross and folded his arms tightly. "You said we were splitting it half and half" Ron said, his voice become lower as each word exited his mouth.  
"What would the owner's of this shop think if they found out you were stealing half of it's earnings, that's what I thought" John Ross smirked at Ron opposite him and left the shop without another word.

* * *

J.R, Bobby, Sue Ellen and Christopher had been gathered in the living area of Southfork by John Ross who had some news for the family. As different emotions of anxiety and excitement filled the bodies of the Ewing's, John Ross had entered, in his usual black tie suit.

"Now I know your all wondering why it is I've gathered you here" John Ross said, a smirk had emerged on his face.  
"You've got that right John Ross, now lay it on us, what trouble have you gotten yourself into today?" Christopher asked, his demeanour shifted from anxious to bored.

John Ross simply rolled his eyes at his cousin and turned to face the elder members of today's gathering. "Anyway, as I was saying. I have just bought what our family needs, Ewing Enterprises!".

Bobby, Sue Ellen, J.R and Christopher glanced awkwardly at John Ross, they were unaware and quite confused as to what he was referring too. "John Ross darling, get to the point" Sue Ellen said, even she chuckled.

John Ross sighed heavily and sat down opposite his family. "Ewing Enterprises is an Oil company, much like Ewing Oil it can succeed, our family will be spoken about by every person in Texas! None of you were aware but for the last seven weeks I've been drilling in a deserted field and I've struck oil!" John Ross explained.

Whilst the likes of Bobby, Christopher and Sue Ellen were shocked and outraged, J.R Ewing had only a sly smirk resting on his face, his son was truly a chip off the old block.

"John Ross how could you?! Oil is the main problem for our family's separation! Why would you do such a thing?!" Bobby snapped, his voice was rising and so was his temper. John Ross stood up and faced his uncle. "Because Uncle Bobby, our family has been shamed since Cliff Barnes took over and sold Ewing Oil, All I'm interested in is restoring our family to it's former glory!" with that John Ross stormed out of Southfork with a smirk on his face.

Whilst everyone else was unaware; J.R knew that Ewing Enterprises was John Ross's plea for his father to keep his and Pamela Rebecca's secret, and to J.R's own surprise, it was worth it.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 4 - Wedding Planner: Christopher removes John Ross from his mind and focuses on his wedding with Amanda. Sue Ellen invites Gary, Valene, Betsy and Bobby ll to cheer the family up. John Ross confesses his feelings for Pamela and waits for her reaction. Meanwhile Cliff Barnes arranges a meeting with someone unknown**


	4. Episode 4 - Wedding Planner

**A/N: So excited about this episode, remember to read and review!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper.  
Featuring: Gary Ewing, Valene Ewing, Betsy Ewing, Bobby Ewing ll, Cliff Barnes.**

* * *

Ewing Enterprises had been the talk of the town all week. Many citizens of Dallas had already discussed the revival of the Ewing family, including Cliff Barnes. Many people were eager to know who posessed shares of the said company. John Ross Ewing had already discussed with his family about Ewing Enterprises, the shares were as followed; John Ross, J.R, Bobby, Christopher and Sue Ellen each had 20% of the company.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing was busy woman, but the one thing she always had spare time for; was her family. Sue Ellen feared the frustration that was spreading and she immediately had to fix it. Sue Ellen sauntered over to the kitchen in her apartment and dialled a number. "Hello Valene, this is Sue Ellen".  
"Sue Ellen, how are you?" Valene Ewing asked, her voice sounded oh so sweet as it usually did.  
"Well, the family have had a bit of a falling out over John Ross recently opening up another oil company, I was wondering if you, Gary and the twins wanted to come to Dallas for the week? it would help a lot" Sue Ellen explained.

Valene understood the situation and pondered on her answer. "We'll be there!" Valene said.

Sue Ellen hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

"Honey come back to bed!" Amanda Carter soon to be Ewing ordered. Christopher tumbled out of his king sized bed and started to dress himself in a dark blue suit. "I wish I could, John Ross is having a board meeting today and as you know I have to be there".

Amanda sighed and tucked herself in her silk duvet. "Where did John Ross get that money from anyway?" Amanda asked curiously. Christopher straightened out his tie and answered. "Beats me, you know what John Ross is like, he'll do anything to get what he wants" Christopher said.

Christopher leans towards Amanda and plants a delicate kiss on her cheek before leaving.

* * *

John Ross slouched in his seat, a board meeting for Ewing Enterprises was about to begin, some of the toughest members of the Ewing family were about to enter the board room and John Ross was prepared, he wasn't going to fail.

J.R, Sue Ellen, Bobby and Christopher Ewing all entered the board room in a single file line, John Ross grinned at his family as they all took to their seats. Sue Ellen sat beside John Ross whilst Christopher sat next to Bobby, J.R sat alone in the middle of the table.

"Thank you all for joining me, I'd firstly like to say that it is with great pleasure that Ewing Enterprises will have a huge impact on our lives as well as the mounds of oil beneath us!" John Ross explained. Sue Ellen smiled delightly at her son.

"Now that all the pleasantries are over, can you get to the point!" Christopher snapped.  
"Christopher!" Bobby whispered, trying to calm his son.

John Ross ignored his cousin's comment before resuming his speech. "Anyway, I think the way to make this a success is to up our game, stop drilling in small fields and start conquering big land, its the only way we can do this" John Ross explained.

J.R stood up and squeezed his son tightly. "Well done son that sounds excellent, if only Christopher had the Ewing thinking like you have" J.R scoffed, a sly grin emerged on his face.

Bobby angrily rose to his feet and confronted J.R. "How dare you! Oil is the reason this family divided years ago and thanks to John Ross it's the reason it's going to divide again!" Bobby hollered. After saying his piece Bobby stormed out of the office with Christopher following behind.

"You've really outdone yourself this time J.R! I didn't think you could stoop any lower!" Sue Ellen snapped, following her nephew.

* * *

Ding Dong! Lucy Ewing Cooper rushed towards the Southfork front door and instantly pulled it open. "Mum? Dad?" Lucy said curiously. Gary, Valene, Betsy and the second Bobby Ewingpiled through the Southfork doors.

"Darling, it's so nice to see you!" Gary said, stroking his eldest daughter's golden hair. Lucy smiled in return. 29 year old twins Bobby and Betsy stood awkwardly by the front door. Betsy was average height and had tanned skin, her hair resembled the shade of chestnut and tousled lightly beside her chest.

Bobby was the same height, his hair colour was exactly the same. Betsy was wearing a navy blue coloured dress whilst Bobby was wearing a white polo shirt. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked her parents.  
"Sue Ellen gave us a call, she told us about the situation, were staying in Dallas for a week or two" Valene responded.

Lucy indicated to the guest room upstairs, Gary grabbed his suitcases and took them to his room, Valene followed.

"So, how have you guys been?" Lucy asked her twin siblings happily.  
"Where will we be sleeping?" Bobby asked, ignoring Lucy's question. Lucy counted to ten in her head and tried to remove her anger. "Well, all the rooms upstairs are being used so, Betsy you can stay in the spare room downstairs and Bobby you can stay in hayloft" Lucy explained.

Bobby rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "God Bobby, don't act so hard done by!" Betsy yelled, both twins picked up their suitcases and took them to their rooms.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca Barnes paced heavily around her apartment. Pamela was dressed in a purple blouse and white trousers, her long brunette hair was tied back swiftly in a ponytail. Pamela had endured so much over the last few weeks. John Ross and her had begun a passionate affair and J.R had found out and was now a shareholder in Ewing Enterprises. Pamela didn't know where her and John Ross's relationship was heading, at first it seemed like a way to offload all of their bezerk emotions but now Pamela felt herself being drawn to John Ross, both physically and emotionally.

What to do.

Suddenly Pamela was caught off guard; John Ross had entered. "Hello Pamela".  
"John Ross" Pamela Rebecca responded. "Can I ask you something?"

John Ross pondered the thought and grinned seductively. "Anything for you darlin'" John Ross replied. Pamela confronted her lover and approached him. "Has it just been sex for you? I want to know where I stand John Ross, I want to know if all this is just a distraction from our family's drama, tell me John Ross, please!" Pamela explained.

John Ross was so disorganised, so bewildered, so confused! John Ross had deep feelings for Pamela, deeper feelings than he had ever had for anyone else, it amazed him that he was even thinking about it. "Pamela I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time, over the last few days I've been having these weird feelings, every time a girl comes near me I feel almost repulsed by them, I think I'm falling in love with you" John Ross said.

Pamela slowly took a step back. "The question is, do you feel the same way?". Pamela felt the tension inside her loosen and suddenly she lunged towards John Ross and kissed him passionately. "Does that answer your question?!" Pamela asked seductively.  
"It sure does!" John Ross responded.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. since the confrontation in the board room. Lucy and Sue Ellen Ewing had cooked a feast and were now preparing it for serving. Bobby, J.R, Christopher, John Ross, Gary, Valene, Betsy and The Second Bobby Ewing all sat around the Southfork dinner table. Sue Ellen and Lucy waltzed through to the dining room juggling plates in their hands.

"Dinner, is served!" Sue Ellen said, placing the plates in front of everyone. Amanda strolled into the dining room and took her seat next to Christopher. Suddenly as Betsy Ewing turned her head she noticed Amanda's entrance. "YOU!" Betsy yelled, in an abrupt movement Betsy leapt from her chair and lunged towards Amanda, tackling her to the floor. Betsy tried to choke Amanda before being pulled off by Gary, Bobby and Valene. "What in the god's name was that for?!" Gary bellowed, ashamed of his daughter. Christopher comforted Amanda whilst Lucy brought her a glass of water.

"Remember about eight or nine months ago, my boyfriend Rick was shot by a police officer, she is that police officer!" Betsy said, indicating towards Amanda.

John Ross and J.R stared wide eyed at both Betsy and Amanda. "Betsy you must be mistaken, Amanda isn't in the police force" Christopher said, correcting his cousin.  
"She's not wrong Christopher. Before we met I was living in Knots Landing for a while; as a police officer, Betsy's boyfriend Rick Marsden was robbing a bank, with hostages inside, I had no other choice. Betsy I had no idea he was your boyfriend, I didn't even know who you were at that point, I'm sorry" Amanda apologised.

Everyone at the table was shocked for words. "That's not going to bring him back is it!" Betsy said, with that she stormed off.

* * *

Cliff Barnes sat eagerly waiting for someone in his office at Barnes Oil. The office Cliff resided in used to belong to J.R Ewing, when it was Ewing Oil of course. Cliff folded his arms and patiently waited for his guest to arrive. Suddenly the door to Cliff's office opened.

His guest had arrived.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 5 - Drama of A Different Kind: John Ross and Pamela decide to tell their families about their relationship, but Christopher and Cliff don't take kindly to it. Bobby ll starts to hit on Amanda, angering both Betsy and Christopher. Amanda makes a slight remark about Betsy's ex which causes Betsy to do something unthinkable.**


	5. Episode 5 - Drama Of A Different Kind

**A/N: This Episode is VERY Intense, so read on. Please Review also!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper.  
Featuring: Gary Ewing, Valene Ewing, Betsy Ewing, Bobby Ewing II, Cliff Barnes, Afton Cooper.**

* * *

Pamela Rebecca Barnes slowly turned around to see her lover staring back at her smiling. "We've got to stop meeting like this" Pamela said, whilst cheerfully smiling at John Ross. Pamela rolled out of bed and began to dress herself. "Pamela I've been thinking". "Yeah, what about?" Pamela asked seductively, biting her bottom lip. John Ross snickered before getting out of bed himself.

"I'm being serious, I've been thinking, if we were able to admit our feelings to each other, why not our families?" John Ross queried.

Pamela pondered the thought and then shook her head. "Are you kidding me?! Our father's would go mental, not to mention Chris, his best friend dating his cousin, I don't think that would go down well, Your a Ewing, I'm a Barnes" Pamela explained, she would love to confess her feelings to her family, but she of all people knew that Pamela's especially ones with the second name Barnes never stay long in the Ewing household.

John Ross dressed himself In the suit he was wearing the night before and slouched on Pamela's bed. "My father already knows, as long as he has a percentage in Ewing Enterprises I don't think he cares. And as for Christopher, Who cares? He had his chance with you when you were teenagers and he blew it, now It's my turn!" John Ross said.

Pamela chuckled and then frowned at John Ross. "I'm not a prize that can be chucked about all over the place. If you really want to go public with this than we should" Pamela replied.

John Ross clapped his hands happily. "I'll get Valene and mama to cook a dinner, I'll invite your parents as well." Before Pamela could respond John Ross had already left.

Pamela Rebecca began to smile, John Ross Ewing _really_ loved her.

* * *

"Good morning Amanda" Valene Ewing said. It only made Amanda want to sleep even more. Amanda graciously smiled in return and sauntered to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Amanda's throat still ached from two nights ago when Betsy aggressively strangled her. Amanda now realised what Christopher meant when he said his family were melodramatic.

Once Amanda had finished pouring her coffee she took a quick gulp and immediately headed back to her room. "Where ya going hot stuff?" The second Bobby Ewing asked. Amanda instantly frowned at her future cousin in law and brushed past him. "Hey wait up a sec!" Bobby instructed, he then grasped onto Amanda's arms causing her to spill her coffee down her shirt. "Let go of me!" Amanda snapped.

Suddenly Christopher emerged from his room and confronted Bobby. "Let go of my fiancée now!" Christopher demanded. Bobby abruptly let go and ran to his room in the barn. "Are you OK?". "Yeah I'm fine, just a little wet" Amanda responded, before everyone awoke Amanda and Christopher decided to clean themselves up.

* * *

Ewing Enterprises had just finished an important meeting, and of course, Christopher had to miss it. As the rest of the Ewing's piled out of the boardroom, John Ross confronted his mother. "Hey Mama, tonight I need to make an announcement so is it all possible that you could throw a small gathering? Oh and invite Afton Cooper and Cliff Barnes" John Ross said.

At first Sue Ellen was OK with the idea of a family gathering, but when she heard the name Cliff Barnes it made her wonder what John Ross was up to. "Why on earth would you want Pamela's parents there for? You know I don't mind Cliff being there but I think Bobby will, not to mention your father!" Sue Ellen responded.

John Ross sighed, how was he going to convince his mother to invite Cliff Barnes without revealing his relationship. "Please mother?, let me worry about J.R". Sue Ellen nodded in response and dialled Afton Cooper's number, followed by Cliff Barnes.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Sue Ellen had organised the Ewing gathering. J.R, Christopher, Amanda, Betsy, Bobby, Bobby II, Sue Ellen, Lucy, Valene, Gary, John Ross and Pamela Rebecca are all In various rooms of Southfork, most are discussing what occurred the previous night with Amanda and Betsy, others are just mingling quietly.

Ding Dong! Suddenly the whole Ewing family gasp at the sudden entrance of Afton Cooper and Cliff Barnes. "What in the god's name is HE doing here?!" J.R asked, he suddenly felt himself rise from his seat as did Bobby and Gary. "I invited him here" John Ross said, creating a barrier between Cliff Barnes and his father. "Why the hell would you invite a Barnes into the house?! It's bad enough having that girl!" J.R said, indicating towards Pamela.

Bobby, Sue Ellen and a few other Ewing's stared in puzzlement at John Ross. "Do you think I want to be in a house full of Ewing's J.R? I only came because Sue Ellen asked!" Cliff said, what he had said earned him a frown from Afton.

"The reason I called you all here tonight is because I have an announcement. Pamela Rebecca Barnes and I, are dating!". Everyone gasped at John Ross's statement. Bobby and Sue Ellen were the only ones that were accepting of the situation. Afton was torn between acceptance and anger. "Oh Pammy, you should've learned from your aunt's mistakes! Never marry a Ewing, especially the son of J.R!" Afton pointed out.

Pamela rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "John Ross! How could you, I thought this was going to be a secret!" J.R asked, the embarrassment of his son dating a Barnes began to overpower him. Sue Ellen instantly spun around facing her ex husband. "I beg your pardon J.R.? You knew about this relationship and forced them to keep it a secret?!" Sue Ellen shrieked.

Everyone turned to stare at J.R including John Ross. "You never cease to surprise me J.R!" Bobby said in the background. "Pamela Rebecca Barnes! What on earth were you thinking? Shacking up with a Ewing!" Cliff said, adding to John Ross and Pamela's stress.

In the midst of all the arguing and bickering Amanda, Lucy, Gary, Betsy and Valene stood in the background trying to avoid the drama. J.R stormed off to his room whilst Sue Ellen proceeded to argue with Afton. "That's one thing I bet you don't miss with your boyfriend, hey Betsy" A drunk Amanda said, taking a huge gulp of wine.

Betsy seethed at Amanda's comment. How dare she! After Amanda had finished drinking her wine she made her way upstairs and jumped on her bed, drifting into a slumber.

Suddenly, whilst the argument and debate on John Ross and Pamela's relationship continued, Betsy Ewing decided it was time to give pay back to Amanda. Betsy crept up the spiral staircase of Southfork and made her way to Amanda's room. Betsy spotted Amanda snoring in her sleep. "Your in for a rude awakening Amanda, just you wait" Betsy murmured.

Betsy slowly tiptoed into Amanda's room and instantly found matches on her bedside table. Betsy lit one match and then dropped it on the floor. Betsy repeated this process with three more matches. "Night night Amanda, sleep tight!" Betsy quickly sprinted out of the door and ran downstairs.

* * *

J.R. Ewing was so aggravated with nearly everyone downstairs. John Ross, Sue Ellen and especially Pamela and Cliff! Suddenly J.R lost his train of thought because of the lingering smell of smoke. "What in blazes!" J.R exited his room and saw smoke pouring out of Christopher and Amanda's room. J.R swung open the door and ran in. _They'll all forgive me if I save her!_ J.R thought.

Pamela Rebecca kissed John Ross and made her way to the bathroom _upstairs_. Christopher soon followed to check on Amanda, when he spotted the smoke. "FIRE!" Christopher yelled, he swiftly swung open his bedroom door and was hit back by the blazing fire. Suddenly Christopher went hurtling down the Southfork staircase, unconsciously.

As Pamela Rebecca exited the bathroom she noticed Christopher and then noticed the fiery room, as she tried to avoid the fire to get to her best friend the ceiling started to collapse.

"Can you smell that Bobby?" Gary asked. The whole family started to smell the smoke that was oozing through Southfork. Gary and Bobby walked to where Christopher laid. "Oh my god Christopher!" Bobby yelled. Bobby then glanced at the devoured room of Amanda and his son.

The fire suddenly started to spread through the living area where the rest of the guests were. "Gary, Cliff get everyone out safely. John Ross help me take Christopher out!" Bobby ordered. Everyone did as they were instructed.

Once Gary, Cliff, Sue Ellen, Valene, Betsy, Bobby, Bobby II, Lucy, John Ross and an unconscious Christopher had made it outside everyone wanted to know where the famous J.R was. "Oh no, Amanda's room was on fire whilst she was in there!" Valene said.

Suddenly two figures waltzed through the smoke; J.R Ewing and Amanda. "Oh thank god, everyone's safe!" Sue Ellen said embracing Amanda.

"No there not, where's my Pammy?!" Afton asked outrageously. Suddenly the faces of John Ross, Cliff and Afton trembled. "Oh god, PAMELA!" John Ross instantly ran inside Southfork without hesitation.

John Ross, rotated his head every few seconds trying to locate his girlfriend. "Pamela! Where are you?!" John Ross asked, the flames started to lick at his face. "John Ross, help me" Pamela muffled, trapped under a ceiling. John Ross realised the staircase was blocked so he climbed over the balcony. John Ross spotted Pamela's hand and started tearing off Planks of the ceiling off of his girlfriend. Pamela grunted and tried to smile at her boyfriend. John Ross scooped up the body of his girlfriend and rushed out of Southfork.

"Oh Pamela!" Afton and Sue Ellen said in unison, they both ran over to the bruised body of Pamela. "Thank you for saving her John Ross, thank you!" Afton said. Suddenly another explosion was heard inside Southfork. "I love you John Ross Ewing" Pamela muttered. "I love you more".

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**EPISODE 6 - Confrontations, Revelations and Other Things: Christopher falls into a coma. Gary and Valene relocate back to Knots Landing after finding out Betsy is responsible behind the fire. Pamela confronts her father about not trying to save her. Whilst Southfork is being repaired Bobby, J.R and Lucy move into Sue Ellen's whilst John Ross moves into Pamela's.**


	6. Episode 6 - Confrontations, Revelations

**A/N: I've posted quite a few episodes in the last few days, this one is by far my favourite! Please remember to review!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper.  
Featuring: Gary Ewing, Valene Ewing, Bobby Ewing II, Betsy Ewing, Cliff Barnes, Afton Cooper.**

The Ewing family along with a few others rushed into the hospital with Christopher and Pamela in their arms. Other than Pamela and Christopher everyone else was mildly bruised, or not hurt at all. After seeing the herd of Ewing's storm into the hospital several doctors approached them straight away. "What happened? What's the problem?" the doctor queried. "My ranch has just burned down, my son appears to be unconscious and Miss Barnes is barely breathing" Bobby said, speaking as foreman for the Ewing's. The doctors nodded their heads and placed Christopher and Pamela on stretchers. "Mr. Ewing would you like to follow us this way" one of the doctors said, he wheeled Christopher to a room with Bobby following behind.

"Would two of you like to accompany me with Miss Barnes?" the nurse asked, preparing to take Pamela to a care room. "That'll be us" Cliff said, indicating to him and Afton. Before Cliff could proceed any further, John Ross blocked him off. "The hell it is! You didn't even try to save your daughter Cliff! What makes you think she's gonna want to see you? Me and Afton will go" John Ross clutched onto Afton's hand, letting the nurse direct them to Pamela's room.

Several other doctors and nurses began to check on the rest of the bruised Ewing family.

* * *

"Thank you doctor" J.R said, exiting the doctor's office. J.R proceeded to find Sue Ellen when he happened to stumble upon an interesting conversation. "What do you mean you started the fire Betsy?! Why would you do something like that?!" Bobby Ewing II asked.

Bobby couldn't believe that his sister was capable of something like that. "What do you mean what do I mean. I MEAN that I started the fire! It was in the heat of the moment and I was just so wound up, Amanda really got to me!" Betsy responded, her whisper getting louder every time.

"Well well well, looks like Gary and Valene have an arsonist on their hands" J.R whispered, he then forgot about seeing Sue Ellen and made his way straight to Gary and Valene.

* * *

John Ross and Afton stood hovering over Pamela Rebecca as the doctor checked her over. "Her vitals seem to be fine, her blood pressure has also gone back to it's normal rate. I don't want her to participate in any stressful activities over the next week either" The doctor said, and with that he left the room, leaving Afton and John Ross alone with Pamela.

"How you holding up sweetie?" Afton asked, as Pamela's eyes started to flutter open. "I'm OK on the whole, just sore. Mom can I have a moment alone with John Ross please?" Pamela asked. Afton nodded in return and respected her daughter's wishes. As soon as Afton had left John Ross approached his girlfriend. "What do you wanna talk about?" John Ross asked, sitting beside Pamela. "I can't believe you risked your life to save me, my own father didn't bother! When I was trapped under that ceiling, All I could think about was you and the fact that I probably would never see you again. It made me realise how much I love you, I never want to spend another moment without you John Ross Ewing" with that Pamela pulled John Ross into an embraced and gave him the most overpowering kiss she had ever given.

"If I was going to get thankyou's like that, I'd save you more often!" John Ross stated. "Please do!" Pamela said. "Anything for you darlin'." John Ross climbed on top of his girlfriend and proceeded to love her even more.

* * *

"I'm afraid your son has fallen into a coma, I'm afraid I don't know how long this coma will last, it could be indefinite" Doctor Ralf said. After hearing the words come from the doctor's mouth, Amanda broke down crying. "It'll be OK Amanda, my son will come through this coma and he will get married and you will become Amanda Ewing, My son will not be in a coma for the rest of his life!" Bobby snapped, whilst trying to comfort his future daughter in law.

Suddenly Bobby heard screeching and shouting outside of Christopher's room. Amanda and Bobby immediately ran out to check what the commotion was about. "What is going on?!" Bobby asked, irritated.

"Ask that! She's the one responsible for Pamela's injuries! And Southfork being burned down! Not to mention what happened to Christopher!" J.R said, indicating to Betsy. Valene and Gary stood by their daughter both ashamed and anxious.

"My son is in a coma because of you! Why would you do something like this?!" Bobby asked, snapping at his niece. Betsy turned to face Bobby, tears strolling down her cheek. "Because! That thing you call your future daughter in law, killed my boyfriend!" Betsy yelled, her finger was rudely pointed at Amanda who was crying.

"You mean you risked burning down a house, almost killing a your cousin's girlfriend and putting my fiancé in a coma because your criminal ex boyfriend was shot for breaking the law?! How dare you!" a grief stricken Amanda launched herself at Betsy and started a cat fight with the girl on the ground. "J.R do something!" Lucy screeched. "No dad don't, she deserves it, Pamela almost died!" John Ross said. Gary and Valene scooped Betsy from underneath Amanda and placed her behind them. "I'm so sorry, I hope Christopher gets better but for now I think we better get back to Knots Landing." Valene said, apologizing for Betsy's mistakes. Gary indicated for Bobby II to come with them but he shook his head. "I'm sorry dad, I don't think I can come back to Knots Landing, at least for a while, I'm sorry" Bobby said.

Valene and Gary understood, without saying another word to the rest of the Ewing family, Gary, Val and Betsy left.

* * *

Sue Ellen welcomed three of the Ewing's into her home. "Thanks again for letting us stay Sue Ellen" Lucy said, dragging what remained of her possessions from Southfork. Bobby and J.R followed slowly behind her. "Is Amanda not staying?" Sue Ellen asked, puzzled. J.R shook his head in response. "She wants to stay with Christopher until he recovers" Bobby said. The Ewing's were in for a long ride, if Christopher survived, they would come out stronger than ever.

* * *

Cliff Barnes turned around to see his daughter standing in the doorway, of Barnes Oil. "Pamela sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Cliff asked, standing up to hug his daughter. Pamela sauntered to the other end of her father's office and ignored his question. "Why didn't you try to save me? Everyone had got out except for me, why didn't you save me?" Pamela queried.

A tear began to form in Pamela's eyes as she said those words to her father. Cliff approached his daughter and attempted to hug her, she pulled away. "Pammy you know I love you, let's forget about this OK? Were better than that" Cliff responded. "OK daddy" Pamela embraced her father in a hug, still feeling doubtful.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca sauntered into her two bedroom apartment and spotted John Ross on her sofa. "How was your father?" he asked concerned. "He avoided the question, as expected. I'm so glad that we live together now" Pamela said. "Me too". John Ross and Pamela then embraced in a hug and began to kiss.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 7 - Filling In: Amanda fills in for Christopher at Ewing Enterprises. Pamela Rebecca notices her father is having secret meetings and is determined to find out who with. To throw Pamela off his trail Cliff gives Pamela a percentage in Barnes Oil. John Ross is kidnapped by Sue Ellen's ex husband Don Lockwood who is out for revenge from both Sue Ellen and J.R.**


	7. Episode - 7: Filling In

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks for everyone's support! Keep those reviews coming; Nearly Twenty reviews yay!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing  
Featuring: Cliff Barnes.  
Absent: Lucy Ewing Cooper.  
Special Guest Star: Don Lockwood.**

Sue Ellen Ewing was once the family's matriarch, and for some reason, she felt like it again. Ever since the passing of Miss Ellie Ewing and disappearance of Pam, Sue Ellen had become more of a prominent and well respected part of the Ewing family, something she enjoyed.

Sue Ellen prepared herself for this morning's board meeting at Ewing Enterprises. Ever since Christopher had fell into a coma, Sue Ellen and the rest of the board were forced to look for a temporary replacement, that replacement came in the form of; Amanda Carter, soon to be Ewing.

Sue Ellen, dressed in a formal black dress and sauntered delicately into the board room and sat beside her son; John Ross. Soon the rest of the board piled in. J.R joined John Ross and Sue Ellen whilst Amanda joined Bobby in Christopher's usual chair. "So, in today's meeting I'd like to introduce our new, temporary replacement for Christopher; Amanda" John Ross said,indicating to his future cousin in law.

"First order of business" Sue Ellen said, standing up. "Barnes Oil had recently sold and uncovered masses amounts of Oil on a deserted ranch, I say we look over our assets and figure out the best way to beat Cliff at his own game".

* * *

John Ross headed out of Ewing Enterprises and entered the car park below. With a briefcase in his hand and an urging passion to see his girlfriend, John Ross approached his car. Suddenly John Ross fell heavily to the floor and immediately became unconscious. "Sorry kid, you weren't meant to be apart of this" The voice of Sue Ellen's former flame; Don Lockwood said.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca entered Barnes Oil and headed straight for her office, before she could get there, Pamela heard the voice of her father _and_ a female's voice. "Cliff I need to tell them, they need to know!" The female said. Before Pamela could guess by what the woman meant, Cliff reacted. "You cant! Not just yet anyway".

Pamela waited for an hour before her father left his office, spotting his daughter in the lounge area. "Pamela darling, so what do I owe the honour?" Cliff  
asked, sitting beside his daughter. "I heard you speak to that woman, who is she?" Pamela responded, ignoring his question. Cliff sighed heavily, not wanting to reveal it from his persistent and determined daughter. "Before I tell you, I wanted to tell you, and give you something" Cliff explained. Pamela nodded in response.

"For a while now I've been feeling that I don't treat you like an equal in this company. That is why I've decided to give you 25% of Barnes Oil. While I want to give you more, your aunt Pam still has a percentage and so do I, I'm giving you the opportunity to be a partner in our family's company, what do you say?".

Pamela pondered the thought, whilst she knew this offer seemed suspicious and coincidental, Pamela couldn't give up the opportunity to be a partner in the company. "Yes! Thank you daddy, I will" Pamela embraced her father in a hug and smirked.

* * *

John Ross had to attend an important meeting so he left, Sue Ellen, J.R, Bobby and Amanda to discuss further. As Amanda stood to present what she had learned, Sue Ellen's phone rang. The caller ID was unknown. "Hello, Sue Ellen Ewing speaking, how may I help you?" Sue Ellen said, answering the phone call. "Put me on speaker" Don Lockwood said. Sue Ellen was unaware who the person was but did as she was told anyway.

"With whom am I speaking to?" Don asked, he knew someone was with Sue Ellen, and he wanted to know who. "Is that Don Lockwood?" Bobby asked. "Bobby I think your right" J.R said, chiming in. Don smiled from the other side of the phone.

"Yes Bobby, I am Don Lockwood. J.R how have you been?" Don asked, grinning. Sue Ellen was stuck for words. "I'll be better once you hang up the phone" J.R responded. "But then you wouldn't be able to speak to your son, would he John Ross?". Sue Ellen, Bobby, J.R and Amanda's eyes started to widen. "Sorry he couldn't speak, he's only just came back into consciousness" Don said. "What do you want and what are you doing with my son?!" Sue Ellen asked, raising her voice.

Don Lockwood admired Sue Ellen's confidence, it was one of the reasons that he was attracted to her. "Well Sue Ellen as you asked. I want $50,000 in return for your son. Oh and why do I have him? Because Sue Ellen. I want revenge for the time you left me for Dallas, left me for J.R! I see you've also taken the Ewing name back!" Don explained.

Sue Ellen, Bobby and J.R were seething. "Over my dead body!" J.R snapped. "J.R Be quiet! I'll give you anything you want, where shall I take it?" Sue Ellen asked. "I'll email you the coordinates, bring J.R" With that, the line went dead.

* * *

J.R and Sue Ellen Ewing approached the place where they were instructed to meet Don. Suddenly the figure of Don Lockwood approached the two Ewing's, with a gun in his hand. "Glad you could make it" Don said, directing the gun towards J.R. "Wish we could say the same" J.R responded. Suddenly a tear seemed to form in Don's eyes. "It was always him wasn't it Sue Ellen? You only ever had eyes for him! Why though? All I want to know is why J.R was always the one for you!".

J.R looked at Sue Ellen, hoping to hear the answer as well. "Because, there's never been anyone else like him. He may be selfish, aggressive, mean and annoying, but he's also thoughtful, considerate and once upon a time he was handsome. That is why It's always been him" Sue Ellen explained. Before either J.R or Don could comment, Don had immediately pointed at J.R ready to shoot him.

Suddenly Don was struck to the head with a baseball bat, by none other than; John Ross. "Thank you son" J.R said, he and Sue Ellen embracing their child. "That man was beginning to annoy me, good thing I know how to untie ropes from the inside" John Ross chuckled.

* * *

Cliff Barnes sat in his office, opposite his guest. "Cliff I need to tell them, they need to know that I'm here, why won't you let me see them?" The woman asked. "Because, I don't want you to be pulled into that family again, I don't want you to become what you were before; **Pam Ewing**".

* * *

NEXT TIME..

**Episode 8 - Return: Pam Ewing escapes Cliff's clutches and returns to her family. Christopher awakens from his coma with Bobby, Amanda and Pam's support. Cliff plans to form a group to destroy the Ewing's and their family business. Christopher and Amanda plan for their wedding to be sooner.**


	8. Episode 8 - Return

**A/N: Hi Guys! Two Episodes in one day! Wow! Please Review and btw this season has ten episodes so only two more left!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing.  
Featuring: Cliff Barnes, Pam Ewing.  
Absent: Lucy Ewing Cooper.**

Pam Ewing paced around Cliff's office and impatiently waited for her brother to return. "I can't take this any more! I need to see my family!". Pam rifled through her handbag and found a pair of tweasers. "I'm getting out of here". Pam placed the tweasers in Cliff's office door lock and began to twist it, causing it to open.

Pam ran as fast as she could out of Barnes Oil and headed to Southfork. As Pam approached her former home she noticed the wreckage of the ranch. "Oh my god, what happened?" Pam murmured to herself.

* * *

Bobby, Sue Ellen, J.R, John Ross, Amanda and Pamela Rebecca all sat in the hospital waiting area mingling amongst each other. "Don't worry Amanda, Christopher will get through this, he's a fighter" Pamela said, consoling her best friend's fiancé. "Thank you Pamela, I know this is hard for you to, I know how close you and Christopher are" Amanda responded. Suddenly the whole family were interrupted by the entrance of someone who used to be dear to them; Pamela Barnes Ewing.

"Oh my god, Pam? Is that really you?" Bobby asked, standing up with Sue Ellen and J.R "Aunt Pam?" John Ross and Pamela asked in unison. Pam smiled in her nephew and niece's direction and then turned to the love of her life. "Yes Bobby, It's me" Pam said. Bobby ran towards his former wife and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

"Never again did I think I was going to see you Pam. Where have you been?" J.R asked, bluntly talking to his former sister in law.

"Nice to see you too J.R. After my injuries I moved away, I was told I only had a year to live so I rung my brother and told him that I was starting a new life, happily. Once I found out that my cancer wasn't terminal I called Cliff once more who brought me back to Dallas. He wouldn't let me see you so I broke out and that's when I came here. What happened to Southfork?" Pam explained.

Sue Ellen, J.R, Bobby, Pamela, John Ross and Amanda had no idea of what to say, until finally Pamela Rebecca explained the situation. "Oh my god, where's Christopher?" Pam asked, worried about her son. "I'll take you to his room" Amanda said, approaching Pam. "And who might you be?" Pam asked, concerned and confused. "I'm your son's fiancé". Pam was overwhelmed. It had only just hit her of how much she had missed in the last twenty odd years. Southfork had been burned down, Pam's niece and nephew; John Ross and Pamela had grown up, her son was getting married and was now in a coma. "Oh your so beautiful, my son's getting married! I truly have missed out on a lot" Pam said. Amanda felt a tear form in her eye, as did Pam. The mother and daughter in law held each other in a hug, letting their tears swim down their faces. After their brief hug, Amanda, Pam and Bobby headed for Christopher's hospital room.

Once Pam, Bobby and Amanda had entered Christopher's room, Pam stared longingly at her son. His peaceful face and grown up features made Pam's eyes tear up once more. "Oh Bobby, leaving you and Christopher was the worst decision I had ever made, will you ever forgive me?" Pam asked, resting her hands on Bobby's chest. "Of course I will!" Bobby responded. The reunited couple began to kiss.

Suddenly Christopher's eyes began to flutter open. "Oh my god, Christopher!" Amanda beamed, she lunged towards her fiancé and embraced him in a hug. "Amanda? I've missed you so much!" Christopher said, returning his hug. As Christopher leaned over Amanda's shoulder he noticed his mother standing in the doorway. "Mum?!" Christopher said, in puzzlement. Bobby and Amanda left Christopher to talk to his mother.

"But How?". Pam smiled delicately at her son, oh how she had missed him. All those things that Pam had missed had made her feel like the worst mother in the world. Pam explained to Christopher where she had been all these years and how she returned. "If you hate me I would totally understand, I left you to grow up by yourself, and I know that is unforgivable".

"I love you mum!" He embraced his mother again and squeezed her as tight as he could. "Your fiancé is gorgeous, you know how to pick them don't you? Do I get an invite to the wedding?" Pam asked chuckling. "Of course!".

* * *

It had been several hours since Cliff had noticed his sister leave. "Those damn Ewing's!" Cliff muttered to himself. He would make them pay, and they would beg for mercy.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 9 - Pre Wedding: Southfork is finally repaired, letting the family move back in. Pam and Bobby declare their love for each other and decide to make another go of their relationship. John Ross and Pamela discuss the possibility of them getting married one day.**


	9. Episode 9 - Pre Wedding

**A/N: This Episode is a bit short but it's in preparation for the FINALE! Only one episode left after this episode! Eeek! Keep them reviews coming.**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper.  
Featuring: Pam Ewing.**

The Ewing family had endured so much over the last few days. Their home had been demolished. One of their loved ones had fallen into a coma _But _someone dear to them had returned, and resumed her rightful place in the Ewing family.

Pam and Bobby Ewing had become inseperable since they had been reunited a few days ago. Christopher also took some time to get to know his mother, it was like the family had suddenly been blessed with luckiness.

* * *

"Well thank god this place has been been restored to it's natural beauty!" J.R said, sauntering into his refurbished home. Christopher, Amanda, Bobby, Pam and Lucy followed shortly behind. As Pam stepped through the Southfork doors she took in her current surroundings. "God, I haven't been inside this place in years!" Pam commented. Bobby smiled eagerly at his wife. "Why don't I give you a tour of the bedroom?" Bobby asked, grinning. J.R rolled his eyes at the comment and made his way to the kitchen. "Dad! Please, not in front of me" Chris said, chuckling.  
"Why Bobby Ewing, I'm shocked!" Pam replied seductively. Amanda and Christopher giggled and then started to kiss, Pam and Bobby did the same.

"While there not looking" Bobby whispered, grasping onto Pam's hand and taking her up to his bedroom.

* * *

Amanda Carter and Christopher Ewing laid comfortably next to each other in the living area. "You know what Christopher, I don't think anything at this wedding could go wrong" Amanda said. Bobby placed his arm around Amanda's shoulder and then responded. "You can never be sure with my family". Amanda smiled in return.

Amanda had long waited for her wedding to arrive, and now it was only round the corner.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca Barnes rolled over to find John Ross Ewing half alseep in her bed. "Rise and shine handsome" Pamela said, kissing John Ross on the cheek. John Ross smiled happily and rubbed his eyes, forcing them to open. "Morning Darlin' how is my sexy woman doing today?" John Ross asked, he suddenly started to massage his girlfriend, causing her to smile. Pamela sighed heavily and responded to John Ross.  
"I feel jealous. My best friend is getting married tomorrow and I feel jealous".  
"Well maybe we can have our own one day?" John Ross replied, continuing to massage Pamela. "You mean that?" Pamela asked, acting shocked.

Pamela jumped onto John Ross and began to kiss him. "I love you Mr. Ewing!".

* * *

"Wow that was good!" Bobby said, poking his head out of his duvet. Pam chuckled and bear hugged her husband. "I've missed you so much. We should be going downstairs, Amanda and Christopher wanted to speak to all of us remember" Pam responded.

* * *

J.R, Sue Ellen, Bobby, Pam, John Ross, Lucy and Pamela Rebecca all sat comfortably on the sofas with Amanda and Christopher standing opposite them. "OK, we have an annoucement to make." Amanda said, she eagerly turned towards Christopher who smiled. "If your willing, I'd like you John Ross to be my best man". Everyone was shocked, including John Ross and Amanda, who had no idea that she was going to pick John Ross as her best man. "Sure man, I'd love to" John Ross said, accepting his role. "I would like Sue Ellen, Lucy and Pam to be my bridesmaids" Amanda said, the three elder woman jumped up and screamed and hugged Amanda.

Pamela Rebecca sat hurt, she knew that she and Amanda weren't best of friends but she didn't have to invite her for nothing. "Come on Amanda, I know you two don't get on but that doesn't mean you should exclude Pamela from the wedding. She's my best friend" Christopher said, defending Pamela.

Pamela Rebecca felt a touch of warmth hit her as Christopher said the words; best friend. "You didn't let me finish!" Amanda said, she then turned to Pamela. "I'd like you to be my maid of honour!". Everyone gasped.

Pamela shot up and lunged towards Amanda, squeezing her to her heart's content. "Thank you so much, I'd love to be your maid of honour! But why me?". Everyone returned and mingled with each other except for Pamela and Amanda."Your my fiance's best friend, and I'd like to think that we could be close too" Amanda stated, explaining why she chose Pamela. "Of course we could" Pamela said smiling.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 10 - FINALE: The Wedding of Christopher Ewing and Amanda Carter has arrived. Cliff tries to persuade his sister; Pam to join him in a fight against the Ewing's. A Shocking Season Finale introduces one old character and one new character, and Cliff Barnes has set his sights on them.**


	10. Episode 10 - Finale

**A/N: Yay! The Finale is here. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Carter, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Lucy Ewing Cooper.  
Featuring: Pam Ewing, Cliff Barnes, Gary Ewing, Valene Ewing, Bobby Ewing II, Ray Krebbs.**

* * *

Southfork Ranch was preparing for the biggest family event to date. The wedding of Christopher Ewing and Amanda Carter. The catering staff started to pile through the doors, as did the decorators. Sue Ellen and Lucy directed the caterers to the kitchen and the other staff members to their respective rooms.

Christopher had already planned for the wedding to be in the garden, he and his father enjoyed the atmosphere and the vibe you felt when you were standing in it. "So, I want a five tier cake with lots and LOTS of decorative edible items on it, you got that?" Amanda asked the head chef, he nodded immediately. As Amanda turned around she bashed into a waiter type man who dropped a dozen glasses, making them instantly shatter on the floor.

"Oh for god sakes!" Amanda said, she suddenly came over all sweaty and began to feel anxious. "Hey Amanda, what's the matter?" Pamela Rebecca asked, approaching Amanda.

Amanda sharply spun around smiled at Pamela. "No one here listens to instructions! It is like talking to a brick wall!" Amanda said, her face becoming a dark shade of red.

Pamela laughed and folded her arms. "Don't worry about it, this is your big day! But I have one question. Who's going to walk you down the isle?". Amanda pondered the thought and then suddenly she gasped. "I've got just the person in mind" Amanda said grinningly.

* * *

Pam Ewing approached Barnes Oil with a stern attitude and a menacing facial expression. Pam's brother; Cliff had requested to see her about something important. "Pam, it's so nice to see you" Cliff said, embracing his sister in a hug and then pulling her inside his office.

"What is it you want Cliff? we have a wedding to attend if you remember? my son, your nephew!" Pam stated. Pam then folded her arms and clicked her heels against the floor of Cliff's office.

"I know that Pammy and I'm happy for Christopher, I really am. The reason I invited you here was to convince you to come back to Barnes family, sure I know you love Christopher but the rest of them are poison! J.R's son has even managed to take my daughter away from me!" Cliff explained, his voice started to raise higher to the point he was spitting all over the place.

"That family is the most kindest family I have ever met! Sure I don't get along with J.R I find him irritating and truly horrific, but that is my son's family and it is mine! I love Bobby, I love Sue Ellen and I love the rest of them. I love you too Cliff and I am still apart of the Barnes family" And with that Pam turned to walk away, but suddenly she turned around. "And by the way Cliff, Pamela hasn't been taken away... she left".

* * *

"Knock Knock" Amanda said, halfway in Bobby Ewing's bedroom door. Bobby lifted his head up to see his future daughter in law standing in the doorway. "Amanda come in. What can I do for you?" Bobby asked politely.

Amanda slouched comfortably on Bobby's bed and smiled at him. "Erm. I was just wondering if you wanted to walk me down the isle? I know we haven't known each other long and it's a bit short noticed but -" Amanda was cut off by Bobby.

Bobby Ewing stood up and sat beside Amanda, he loved the fact that she was so honest towards him. "It would be an honour" Bobby said, smiling at Amanda.

* * *

Two men suddenly stepped out of a limousine and headed towards Barnes Oil. "May I help you?" A secretary asked, staring suspiciously at the two men.  
"Were here to see Cliff Barnes" The eldest man answered. The secretary called Cliff Barnes and confirmed the meeting. "Mr Barnes will see you now".

As the two men entered Cliff's office, the man they had been waiting for looked straight at them. "I'm glad you two could make it. Tell me again, how did you two meet?" Cliff queried. The youngest of the two sat in Cliff's office chair and answered.

"Let's just say we both have vendetta's against the Ewing's and were willing to help you deal with them".  
"Excellent".

* * *

With only an hour til the wedding at Southfork; Sue Ellen Ewing and Lucy Ewing Cooper had opened the doors to Southfork many of times, allowing the guests of the wedding to arrive. Gary, Valene, Bobby II and Ray sauntered through Southfork glad to be back. "Where's Betsy?" Lucy asked curiously.  
"We thought it was best to leave her in Knots Landing after the incident that happened last time" Valene said, answering her eldest daughter's question.  
"Nice to see you again Ray" Sue Ellen said, smiling at her ex brother in law.  
"The feeling is mutual Sue Ellen" Ray responded.

Lucy directed the guests to the back of Southfork where the rest of the friends and family were waiting.

* * *

"You look great man!" John Ross said, complimenting his cousin.  
"I feel great" Christopher replied honestly. Christopher had endured so much this past year and it had taught him to hold on to what he had, and that was Amanda.

"You are gonna rock that wedding!".

* * *

The Wedding had started and Southfork were cheering. Gary, Valene, Ray, Bobby II, Sue Ellen, Lucy, J.R, John Ross, Pam, Cliff and Pamela Rebecca all sat in their designated chairs with all the other guests sat with them. Christopher Ewing stood proudly at the front of the ceremony with a priest stood next to him.

Suddenly everyone started to turn around at the sight of Amanda and Bobby. "She looks so beautiful" Pamela said, thinking of what it would be like to get married.

Amanda sauntered slowly down the isle wearing a white dress with long sleeves covered in diamonds. Bobby clenched onto Amanda's arm as he approached his son at the front.

"Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Christopher said, gazing into his fiancé's eyes. "Your not too bad yourself. The thing I'm gonna wear later is going to definitely top this" Amanda responded, grinning.

As the ceremony ended Amanda Carter had finally became; Amanda Ewing. As the couple descended down the isle, two figures emerged.

One was **Carl Carter**, Amanda's brother, the other was **Jeff Faraday** Christopher Ewing's biological father.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked, indicating to Jeff and Carl.  
"Oh my god!" Amanda shrieked in fear as her brother smiled a toothy grin at her.  
"I'm Amanda's brother." Carl said. Shocking everyone, including Cliff.  
"And I'm...Your father".

* * *

**The End.**

_I Will be writing a Season Two for those who are interested. The first episode of Season 2 will premiere in 1 to 2 weeks time. I hope you enjoy it because there is a lot of interesting stuff happening eek! Please read and PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Season 2 Main Cast:**

**Josh Henderson as John Ross Ewing III  
Jensen Ackles as Christopher Ewing  
Julie Gonzalo as Pamela Rebecca Barnes/Cooper  
Erica Durance as Amanda Ewing  
James Lafferty as Carl Carter  
Larry Hagman as J.R Ewing  
Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing  
Linda Gray as Sue Ellen Ewing  
Victoria Principal as Pam Ewing**


End file.
